The Ring Finger
by Schenzkii
Summary: Hiro-san Pulled out a wrong book from the library. He was supposed to borrow a Japanese Literature book but he got a Chinese explanation of why the ring is worn by husband and wife between the middle finger and the pinky finger.


Oneshot

NowakiXHiro-san

I don't own any of them. I don't own Junjuo Romantica

* * *

**The Ring Finger**

"_Ring finger?..."_ The bored professor sitting on the couch murmured to himself as he read the title of the book he pulled from his bag. _"Why is the Ring finger the Ring finger?..." _He definitely got the wrong book from the library. He was irritated and was about to throw it when Nowaki arrived.

The paediatrician gave a puzzled stare on the annoyed professor. "HIro-san? What are you doing with that book?" Hiroki was silent as Nowaki gradually closed the door and walk towards him. He thought of giving Hiro-san a slight kiss like a married couple do when they meet again at the end of the day after each other's work. But...

"Don't come near me! I'm not in the mood right now." Hiro-san yelled while crumpling the thin book.

Nowaki backed off at once and placed his stuff on the other side of the sofa. "Why are you mad?" He looks at Hiro-san with a worried face. "Do you really want to throw that book on me that bad?"

"Of course not! It's just..."

"Just what, Hiro-san?"

Hiro-san gave Nowaki a sigh. He relaxed himself first before uttering another word. "I got a wrong book. I was supposed to borrow another Japanese Literature book for my lecture tomorrow."

"Calm down. Maybe you were thinking of something and that book might be connected to it." Nowaki stated and went to the kitchen. Hiroki turned pink. The guy next to him asked, "What's that book all about anyway?"

Hiroki blushed even more. "It's none of your business." He glance at the book again and opened its contents.

"Hiro-san, sorry I was late again. I'll cook dinner and you can read that book instead." The black haired guy apologized and began cooking. "We're both busy, so no need to apologize." Hiroki said and began reading the book.

"_A Chinese explanation of why the ring finger the ring finger?"_ He thought. The book was a bit interesting that he remained calm and silent until Nowaki noticed that his beloved was reading the book seriously. He thought he discovered something attention-grabbing from the book.

After half an hour, Nowaki was almost done cooking. He glanced at the window and saw that it was already dark. He called hiro-san but he was not paying attention. His beloved Nowaki came closer behind him and Hiro-san did not become aware of him.

He became curious about what Hiro-san was reading that's why he also read the book till it reachwe the end. "So that's it..." He whispered distracting Hiro-san.

"What the-" Hiro-san closed the book quickly and twisted his head toward Nowaki. They almost kissed. Hiro-san was nervous while his beloved was staring still at him.

"That was indeed interesting Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled.

"Y-you knew?" Hiro-san was becoming more nervous. He moved away from Nowaki's face.

"I was reading too." Nowaki was still smiling like an angel.

Hiro-san screamed a little. "It's not what you think! Actually this book is making me drowsy. I almost -ha"

"Huh? Didn't you find it interesting? It's really cute..." Nowaki obviously knew that Hiro-san was lying. He continued, "Thanks to that book. Now I know that my thumbs represent my brothers and sisters, my pointing fingers are my parents, the middle finger is me, the pinky fingers are my children and my ring finger represents you." Nowaki explained while gazing above the ceiling.

"You sure read a lot there Nowaki!" Even though he said that, he thought Nowaki said something wrong about the ring finger.

"Yup. And I think what's written there is true."

"Cut it out. Let's just eat."

He did not listen and look at Hiro-san with glimmering eyes instead. "Try meeting your left and right fingers bending your middle finger inwardly. When you try to separate the pinky fingers, it's easy. Meet them again and try separating the pointing fingers. Do the same on your thumbs and you'll see, they will part. But when you try to detach the ring fingers, both will not separate..."

"_He did read half of the book? I can't believe I haven't noticed him behind me_." Hiro-san said to his mind. He was becoming stiff. "I think the ring finger represents your partner in life."

Their eyes met. Nowaki then said, "I know that and you are my partner in life, isn't it?"

Hiro-san's stiffness vanished. He leaned on the sofa facing Nowaki. "But we're not married." He had a sad face.

Silence broke up. Nowaki was thinking. Hiro-san was wondering what's inside his beloved's mind. He knew he said something that he must not. He bowed down...He felt ashamed.

Out of the blue, a warm hand held his cold and shaking fingers. Nowaki knelt before him and crossed his fingers with his beloved trying to relieve the bad feeling inside Hiro-san. "I'll wait until the day that you are ready to marry me."

Hiro-san's eyes widened. He didn't know how to respond. He can't explain how happy he was. He opened his lips but there were no words. He thought that actions speak louder than words that's why he wanted to hug his much-loved Nowaki. He had teary eyes and before he could tightly hug him, Nowaki gently kissed his worried partner honestly.

* * *

Done! Thanks for reading. Help me improve. :)


End file.
